The 5 Year Old Sasuke!
by Ohmygodiminafire
Summary: Sasuke has a twin sister! He and she both thought each other were dead. When she returns, she misses the old Sasuke, so she makes him 5 years old! Read the craziness thats going to come out of this!


This kind of just came to me and this prevented me from continuing my other story. So, I thought that if I started this one, I could get to work on the other one.

* * *

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto complained.

"He's late… as usual…" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was off in his own little world. He wasn't paying any attention to the rest of his team mates. "What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't notice that Sakura was talking to him. He just continued to lean against a nearby tree ignoring everyone. He was thinking about what happened that morning.

* * *

Flashback

Sasuke had woken up to the morning as he usually did. He got ready to go train when he saw a note on a table.

_Dear Sasuke:_

_Hi. How are you doing? Actually, I really shouldn't bother with the small talk. I'll just get to the point. I just got back to Konoha and I want to talk with you. I'll meet you sometime during your training; Yes, I'm going to interrupt your training. Trust me, I'm really pleased to find out you're alright. Ever since Itachi… yeah… You know what I mean. Anyway, I'll see you then, and I think I'll keep it a surprise on who this is. I'm so mean!_

_From: Anonymous_

_P.S. You do know me. I'm from your past. Actually, you probably think I'm dead, just like I thought you were dead._

He looked at the note with confusion, then walked out thinking on who this mystery person was.

End Flashback

* * *

Kakashi came down the path a good half an hour late. (wow, not that late if you think about it…) "Sorry guys, I-" he stopped when he got the stares from Naruto and Sakura, not wanting to hear another excuse. "Uh… Never mind. Anyway, today we're going to practice fighting blindfolded."

As Kakashi put the blindfolds on them, someone hopped into a tree to observe the training process. That person is the one who left the note. Obviously, they were going to wait for a while before going down and saying hi. "He's sure grown… But then again, I haven't seen him since who knows when… I wonder how he's doing in his fighting…"

Sasuke wasn't ready to fight. He was too anxious about the whole 'mystery person' thing. The mystery person noticed that he wasn't really doing anything, just dodging around whenever Naruto made some rushed rookie move, totally missing him. This person decided to hop down and see what the reaction would be.

"Oh, Sasuke!" the person yelled from the tree. The voice was from a girl. All 3 removed their blindfolds and looked up to the tree where the call was from. Kakashi also looked up. The girl hopped down out of the tree. She had raven black hair, was the same height as Sasuke, and wore a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it. She immediately looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked at her with a very confused look. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Didn't you say that I know you?"

"Well, you know me very well! Oh, but then again, we haven't spoken to each other for a long time…" The girl began to think. "Maybe this will jog your memory." She took a deep breath. She then began to sing mockingly. "I'm five minutes older than you! I'm five minutes older than you!"

"Wait… Miyuki? Miyuki, is that you?"

"Took you long enough…" she said sarcastically. "Yes, your other half is here!"

"Don't say that!"

"What? I thought you would be happy to see your -" Miyuki couldn't finish her sentence since Sasuke was covering her mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want them to know!" he whispered frantically into her ear.

"Aha! I have power over you!" Miyuki exclaimed. Everyone else was looking over at the two. Naruto was laughing and Sakura was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Meanwhile, Kakashi went back to reading his book, not giving a damn on what was happening. "Just like when we were kids, I always had the power over you. You were always the weaker one. Oh, those were the days… Me, floating on a cloud while you tried to hit me with fireballs whenever I pissed you off…" A cloud appeared below her and lifted her up off the ground.

"Look, I'm happy to see you, but you don't need to go off digging up ancient history, especially the thing about the fireballs."

"Yeah, that was a great day… well, not for you! You had burns for a week!"

"What part of don't bring that up did you not understand?"

"But that was funny! How you launched that fireball at me and it missed, and you stupidly decided to zip up behind me, where the fireball was headed! Oh, the look on your face was priceless!"

"Yeah, well, you could have saved me!" he retorted. "You knew a barrier jutsu, so why didn't you use it?"

"I dunno… I just couldn't react fast enough…" she replied innocently. All of them sweat dropped.

"Oh, that's it!" Sasuke's temper was flaring. He hopped up at her and slapped her in the face. Miyuki fell unconscious while she fell off the cloud. "There, that otta shut you up. Stupid girl… always falling unconscious whenever you get slapped in the face."

"Sasuke, why did you do that?" Naruto yelled. "And who is she? She has that symbol on her shirt…"

"Uh… she's my friend… yeah, my best friend from when we were kids. She's part of the Uchiha clan and I thought that she was murdered…" Miyuki began to wake up again. "Now, why did you do that?" she asked. "You know that if you slap me in the face, I fall unconscious… you're so mean! Maybe I should tell them…" Miyuki said the last sentence with a threatening tone. "Since you don't want them to know…"

"I'm sorry, alright… Don't you dare tell them."

"Calm down, Sasuke. I won't tell them. I'm not that mean… like…" her voice trailed off.

"Ok, now would you tell us who you are?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Uchiha Miyuki, Sasuke's…"

"Best friend." Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, his best friend since we were kids." Miyuki nervously laughed. "Sasuke, can I talk to you, alone?" She began to push him into the forest. Once they were out of sight and ear shot, Miyuki gave him a big hug. "Oh, I missed you." Sasuke pushed her off.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Of course, giving my favourite brother a hug!"

"Well, now is not the time."

"Fine then… It would just be a shame if your friends found out that I was your twin."

"Oh shut it." Sasuke grunted. "If you do…"

"What's so wrong about them knowing? It's not like it'll be the end of the world."

"Look, I just don't want them to know that I have a twin, alright?"

"What happened to my fun-loving twin brother?"

"He died along with the rest of the clan." he answered coldly.

"Well, then you should become that fun-loving brother I used to know." She gave him an evil glare and performed some hand signs. Sasuke began to glow and shrink. Actually, he was getting younger. "What are you doing to me?" His voice was getting a slightly higher pitch the more he grew younger. 10…9…8…7…6…5 years old! "So, how are you?"

"Miyuki, yay! Let's play!" a 5 year old Sasuke squealed. She picked him up and put him on her shoulders. "Alright, let's go!" They (or rather Miyuki) walked off towards the team with Sasuke giggling his head off.

* * *

Well, there, now this might get me to work on my other Naruto fanfic. hits self for getting this idea in my head I'll also continue this fanfic as well, if it gets good reviews. 


End file.
